Family Life
by bahh1
Summary: Jaejoong and Honey are a loving family well, kind of . And all Jaejoong wants is to have children. Unfortunately, his wife doesn't really agree with that and Jaejoong need someone to be his children's appa. Yunho, perhaps? YunJae! YooSu! BOYbBOY! smut
1. Chapter 1

1CHAP:

A little boy sobbed in the corner while his brother held him in his arms, their both faces covered with blood that was non of their own. Their mother kneeled infront of them and begged the man to spare the children. He took a sharp knife and with a swift movement, chopped down her head which rolled on the ground until it hit the younger boy's leg. He started crying harder when he saw his mommys head laying infront of him and covered his face into his brothers chest.

The man took the older boy by his hair and pulled him up and was about to slice his throat, when a sniper hit his back.

The younger boys vision blurred and he slumped in the corner.

Caracter map:

Kim Jaejoong. He's a 23 year-old married man. He loves children and wants to have some, but his wife doesn't. He works at a 5 star restaurant as a chief. He still has a lot of free time in likes to spend it with this friends.

Honey Lee. Jaejoongs wife. She is a 25 year-old model. She does a lot of modeling and she was a Miss World 2006 and therefore travels a lot.

Jung Yunho. He's a 23 year-old man, who is madly in love with his best friend – Jaejoong. He works at a law-firm and lives in a vast house all by himself and his 2 dogs. He likes to spend his free time with Jaejoong.

Kim Junsu is 22 years old. He's Jaejoongs brother and works at a 5star restaurant with him. He's in love with Yoochun.

Micky Yoochun is 22 years old, 2 months older than Junsu. He works with Yunho in the law-firm. He's in love with Junsu but he's too chicken to confess :3

Max Changmin. 20 years old. He's studying in college and working part-time in Yunho's firm. He's a natural genius and likes to watch porn.

...........

„Honey.." Jaejoong said sadly „Why don't you want to have kids with me?"

„Oh my god! How can you even ask that? I have to keep my gorgeous figure or else we won't have any bread on the table" Honey said, carressing Jaejoong's cheek.

„But.. but.. I would love to have children, to let them run in the garden, to eat ice-cream, to let them play with our dog.." said Jaejoong longingly.

„Yuck! I hate dogs!" she said suddenly, cutting her husbands train of thoght.

„Alright.. we'll just.. adopt?" she said smiling, because she didn't like seeing her husband sad.

„Really? REALLY? Oh, I love you!" Jaejoong souted and kissed his wife, tucking her in for bed.

„Okey okey, calm down. We'll go tomorrow." She smiled.

The whole night Jaejoong rustled with the bedsheets and fought his sleep. He thought about having kids and he felt just so happy.

The next day.

„Darling!" Jaejoong shouted from the kitchen „Wake up! We're going to the adoption-house today, remember?"

„Aww, I was joking yesterday." She said yawning and walking into the kitchen.

„What?" Jaejoong was shocked.

„Do you really want kids that much, honey?" she said with an angelic voice, putting her arms around her hubby.

„Umm. Yes. It's just that you made me so happy yesterday when you said we were going to adopt a child. Out own child" he sighed.

„Well, let's go then! I can't stand to see you sad, you know that." She hugged her husband.

At the adoption-house-thingy.

Ater they filled the right forms and answered some questions, the lady with huge glasses let them see the children. There were thousands of them! And Jaejoong wanted to have them all, in a

non-perverted way. Suddenly, he caught an eye on a little boy in the corner, who still had remains of tears on his cheeks.

„Why are you crying?" asked Jaejoong kneeling infront of the little boy who looked at him with dull eyes.

A tear escaped from his eye and he started sobbing even harder.

„There-there. Don't cry.." Jae shushed him, while hugging the little boy in this arms.

„That.." said the woman with huge glasses „That is one of our worst cases. His name is Inhwan. He is four years old. He has an older brother and he starts crying right away, when he's not near."

She showed them the boy's documents.

„He's soooo cuuuute!" Honey squealed, pinching the sobbing boy's cheeks.

„We'll take him" she ordered.

„Wait a minute! Inhwan isn't a thing! You can't just buy him like a little puppy. We have to talk about it. And the kid's room. I didn't think it would go so quick." Jaejoong protested.

„Well, I'm going abroad for 2 months, so he can stay in our room for then. And you can start building the kid's room" she smiled.

„But what about his brother?" Jaejoong asked.

„Huh?" she was lost again.

„The lady said he has a brother and he will cry non-stop if he's not around. Like right now." He said to his wife who was munching a bubble gum like a stupid little brat.

„Oh." She stopped. „The more the merrier!" she screamed in his face.

At times like these, Jaejoong wanted to just strangle her. Just shoot her. Just drown her into the ocean. But instead, he smiled. It was what he had always dreamt of. Kids. A real family. Not like the one they had right now.

Another boy pulled Jaejoongs sleeve.

„E-excuse me, mister.. can I have my brother back?" he said with a shaky voice.

„Of course, here you go" Jaejoong smiled, putting the little boy down.

„This is Moobin," said the woman with huge glasses „He is Inhwan's big brother. And he is 11 years old."

„These kind people are going to be your mommy and daddy now" the woman with huge glasses said.

„But.. but I have a mommy and a daddy already. When is mummy getting back?" Moobin asked sadly, hugging his baby-brother.

„No you don't! Your mommy and daddy are gone! They are never coming back!" the lady with huge glasses shouted at the childrens faces.

„Now, lets sign the adoption papers and they are all yours." The lady smiled, turning around and leaving towards her office.

The two boys hugged each other tightly and Jaejoong smiled.

„You two are going to love it with me.. I mean with us!" he giggled, pulling his arm to cover his smile and walked after the woman with vast glasses to sign the adoption-papers.

Honey just stood there, munching her bubble gum, and arms crossed.

After a while Jaejoong came back with tons of papers in his hands. He had been living with 8 sisters – 4 of them were younger than him, so he was well-aware of how to take care of children. And the lady with vast glasses would come and visit them in a while and see how the children have setteled in.

He revealed a sigh when he saw his wife standing like a little b*tch and not communicating with them at all. He hated himself for thinking of his wife like that, but he couldn't help it. She was spoiled, there was no doubt.

„Hey, Moobin, Inhwan, my name is daddy Jaejoong." He smiled, pulling his arm out of the papers and shaking Moobin's hand.

Inhwan pulled his head up, revealing teary eyes.

„Come on, let's go to your new house!" Jae said enthusiastically.

He started walking towards the door, the 11-year-old clinging onto his little brother by other hand, following Jaejoong like a puppy.

„Thank GOOOD!" she said annoyedly „This place stinks!" blowing her bubble-gum.

After a while they reached to Jaejoong's and Honey's house.

Moobin's eyes widened, when he saw a vast house infront of him. It was white and filled with huge windows and a beautiful garden around it.

Jaejoong opened the car door for the boys sitting on the back seat, opening Inhwan's seatbelt, which made the boy whimper.

„Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I'm going to take the sealtbelt off, okay?" he smiled again.

The boy calmed down a bit and soon the „family" was out of the car.

Honey ran into the house, talking to her girlfriends over the phone about some new Dior bag and Gucci shoes, that Jaejoong didn't really care about.

„Shall we go in?" he suggested.

„O-okay.." Moobin mumbled, taking his brothers hand in his again.

Jaejoong opened the door for them..

„WOOOW!" Moobin was amazed. „This place is very pretty."

„Thank you.. I decorated it myself." Jaejoong felt his cheeks heating up.

„Honey, I mean your mommy doesn't really have much free time, so I decided to do it myself."

Moobin looked around once again.

They stood in the vast white hallway that leant to the TV room and kitchen. It was seperated with a wall and a doorframe- without an actual door, in the middle. In the hallway situated 2 tables, one in each side of the doorframe. On both of the tables were vases with beautiful white Lilies inside.

Moobin thought it smelled great.

Inhwan looked like he didn't understand any of this and Jaejoong sighed.

„Well, let's go to the TV room." He clapped his hands.

Behind the doorframe lied a one-peace TV room and a kitchen.

„WOOOOW! The TV is HUUUUGE!" Moobin shrieked, letting go of his little brother and ran to touch the shining screen.

Inhwan felt neglected and ran towards Jaejoong as quickly as he could, but fell and hurt his knee. It was bleeding and he sat on the ground, crying.

„Oh my god!" Jaejoong pulled the boy up and ran to the kitchen, Moobin close behind.

„WOOOWWW! A refridgerator (I'm pretty sure I spelled it wrong, don't kill moi)" he souted and touched it delicately.

At the same time, Jaejoong was freaking out, desperately searching for plasters. He finally found some and put the sobbing boy on the kitchen-table he used for making food. Jaejoong cleaned the wound and put on a kiddy-plaster Yunho gave him as a joke some time ago. He mentally noted himself to thank the said man.

The sobbing stopped, when Inhwan looked the Bambi plaster on his knee. His favourite.

„Bamby is his favourite. He loves to watch it on TV" Moobin got out of his gaze and stopped touching the fridge and went to calm his brother down.

„I know someone who loves Bamby, too.." Jaejoong giggled (Yun, if you didn't know)

„So.. this is the kitchen," Jaejoong took Inhwan into his arms again and motioned around the kitchen.

„You don't have to come here. I'm going to cook you what you want, okey?" he asked.

Moobin nodded and slid his fingers over the kitchen-table Moobin sat on a couple of seconds ago.

„Neat."

Jaejoong laughed again and exited the „neat" kitchen.

They headed towards the TV room again. But this time they walked up the stairs.

„Be careful on the stairs, Bin." He said cautiosly.

„I'm not 2, you know" the boy said sarcastically.

„Better safe than sorry" the man answered and they laughed slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

2CHAP:

A man was sitting in a sky-scrapers upper room and sighed, streching his arms and yawning.

„Yun.." another man came into his office „Are we going home soon? I'm kind of tired" he laughed and touched his left earring out of habit.

„Sure, Chun" he smiled. „Wait, can you tell Min to bring me my last cup of coffee before we go?"

„Yun, seriously. Cut down the coffee-drinking. You're going to dye if you keep this up." He said worriedly.

„I did that. Now I drink only 10 cups of coffee a day." Yunho giggled.

Soon enought Changmin came with the ordered cup of coffee and placed in on Yunho's desk.

„Here you go, sir." He said, smiling.

„Min, why are you calling me sir? Just call me Yun, for pete's sake!" he laughed and tousled the younger man's hair. „We're friends, if you don't remember."

„Well, tecnically you're my boss" the younger one had a point.

Changmin bowed and started leaving.

„And don't bow, you'll get backache if you do.." he shouted at the man who was now closing the door behind him.

Yunho drank his coffee in less than a minute and headed downstairs, putting his cup into the sink on his way to Yoochun's office.

........................ At the same time:

„This is mine and Honey's room." Jaejoong said, opening the door at the end of the corridor decorated with thousands of pictureframes.

The door revealed a beautiful room – in the middle was a king-sized bed, with red blanket and black pillows prettying it up. All around the room lied candles and flowerpots were situated on the ground, making it all the more personal.

„That's prettyy.." Moobin mumbled, touching the old chair in the corner.

Honey rushed inside the room, still talking with her girlfriend on the phone. She stopped chatting, took off her high heels and hopped onto the bed.

„Umm.. can you go out of the room? I need to talk to my girlfriend." She said arrogantly.

„Honey, I was just.." Jaejoong started until he saw her wife waving them to go out.

Now he really wanted to strangle her to death. And infront of their new kids. He smiled at the word „kids", though.

He closed the door behind them as they walked to the next room.

„This is the guest room number one!" Jaejoong opened the door.

The room was light blue, more childish than the previous one. All around the room was playing a sailor-theme. On the floor, next to the walls lied sand with searocks which made the room cool and calm.

Moobin's eyes were locked on a ship in the bottle. He looked at it and touched it lightly. The thing fell on the ground with a cling and broke. Moobin shut his eyes closed and waited, until Jaejoong would shout at him. There was always shouting. But this time, the shouting didn't come.

„Are you alright?" Jaejoong asked worriedly, as he put a hand on Moobin's shoulder, the other hand still holding Inhwan.

Moobin almost jumped in the ceiling. „Why.. why aren't you angry?" he asked, eyes wide.

„Actually.. some weird dude gave the ship to Honey for her birthday and I've hated it but couldn't get rid of it." He smiled and pulled his head on the side.

„I'm.. I'm very sorry, Jaejoong-hyung." Moobin lowered his head.

„I didn't mean to. I'll be careful.." he almost whispered.

„Don't worry, I'll call the maids to clean it up." He laughed.

Maids? MAIDS? They had maids?? Moobin yelled in this mind. He wasn't greedy or anything, but he had seen movies with maids and the luxury.

„Okey, moving on.." Jaejoong motioned to the door on the other side of the hallway.

„This is the girly room, okey? Don't cry, Moobin" he laughed and Moobin held his breath. He wasn't into the girl-stuff.

The room was cute. The wallpaper had dots of pink, yellow, green and blue; and lines the same colour as the dots. The bed was pink. A vast mirror situated in the corner and looked like it was antique. There were more girly-stuff, but Moobin tried to block them out of his mind.

„It's pretty." He finally admitted.

„Kekeke, I know." Jaejoong answered.

There were one more guest room and one games-room.

„COOOOOOL!" Moobin shrieked and ran to the billiard-table in the middle of the last room.

„We should buy more kid's games in here.." Jaejoong wondered, looking around.

„COOOOL! Darts!" moobin was all over the room.

„WOOOW! Another TV!"

„BOWLINNNNNG!"

„WEEEE! Basketball!" he was soon out of breath, sitting in the middle of the room, panting.

Jaejoong just giggled and walked towards the boy, still holding Inhwan in his arms.

„Don't dye on me yet, Bin. Tomorrow I'm taking a day off from work and we're going shopping."

„Umm.. Jaejoong-hyung?" Moobin said, looking into Jae's eyes. „What kind of work do you do?"

„I'm a cheaf." Jaejoong answered proudly.

„Cool! I love cooking! I can make a cherry-pie, you know" Moobin smiled.

„You shoud let me see that! Now, let's go downstairs and I'll make you guys something to eat. And I have to make a quick phone-call. Plus make plans. A lot of them." Jaejoong fell into his taughtland.

„Umm.. where is our room?" Moobin asked, a little scared.

„Well, that's the problem. We don't have it yet. But I think the 2 first guest-rooms I showed you first would do for today, would they?" Jaejoong shoot back with an answer.

„O-okey." Moobin answered, a little dissapointed.

„Of course we're going to buy tons of stuff into your rooms and re-drcorate both of them." Jaejoong reassured.

„Really?" Moobin was happy again.

„Really-really. Now, let's go downstairs." They laughed again.

When they reached the TV room again, Jaejoong noticed that Inhwan was already asleep in his arms, nuzzled up to his neck. He felt so warm. This is what he wants. Yes, it is. He just has to tell Yunho. 'That's right.' Jaejoong taught by himself.

He took the little 4year-old from his arms and pressed him on the soft cushy sofa infront of the TV and motioned Moobin to sit, too.

Jaejoong went to the closet and pulled up the softest blankets he could find, tucked Inhwan into one and Moobin in the other. The older one shivered, when foreign hands touched his sides.

„What's wrong, Bin?" Jaejoong asked worriedly. He would never do anything to hurt the boy.

„N-nothing. I'm just cold, that's all." He answered slowly.

„Okey, is there anything you would like to eat?" Jaejoong asked, rubbing his arms to keep the boy warm.

„Umm.. pie?" He questioned.

„Well, pie it is!" Jae pulled himself up from the floor he was kneeling before and handed Moobin the remote.

„You can watch TV, if you like to." He suggested and the kid eagerly took it.

He left for the kitchen, but rosed his head to the boy again after a while : „Hey Bin, what kind of flavoured pie do you want?" he smiled to himself.

„Umm.. were you serious?" Moobin asked, switching channels.

„I didn't mean it literally." He laughed „You don't have to make me a pie. But I'd love to have a sanwitch!" he looked towards the kitchen.

„Okey, what kind of sandwich?" Jaejoong asked ash he was putting together the ingredients to make a pie, still.

„Umm. With cheese.. and.. and mayo and.. and and-and ham.. and peanutbutter!" Moobin smiled.

'EEEWWWW!' Jaejoong taught to himself, but made his new son's wish come true.

After 2 minutes, the sandwitch was ready and Jaejoong bought it to the said boy.

„MMMMMM!" Moobin munched on the thing while watching Sailor Moon on TV.

Jaejoong sat next to him and started reading a book, smile glued to his face and stilysh glasses on the root of his nose.

„You look smart!" Moobin complimented.

Jaejoong laughed „I'ts just a cook book. I'm making a pie." He laughed.

Moobin felt bad for his sarcastic remark from before, the make-me-a-pie-thingy.

„Jae- Jaejoong-hyung. Are you making a pie be-because of me?" he looked the man with dull eyes.

„Of course," Jaejoong stopped reading and gazed the boy next to him: „I would do anything for you. You're my son. And I know that we've just me today, but I've grown to love you, two. You're so much fun." He smiled and curled his toes on the edge of the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

3 CHAP:

Moobin's heart jerked. Jaejoong was really loving. And cool. And fun. And a super-good cook. And just the best! But he missed his mommy and daddy.

The boy curled into a cocoon on the sofa and fell asleep just minutes later.

Jaejoong tiptoed into the bathroom and called Yunho.

„Hey.." came the mumbling from the other side of the line.

„Hey Yun. I've got something amazing to tell you. Are you sitting down?" Jaejoong asked the other.

Yunho sat, just in case and hoped with his whole heart that Jaejoong would confess to him and leave that b*tch the other one called a „wife".

„Shoot." He answered.

„Well.. Honey and I were chatting yesterday evening. You know – about life and kids.."

'Did you say kids?' Yunho's heart almost stopped.

„..and we decided to adopt."

Okey, now Yunho's heart really stopped.

„..and we went to the adoption-house and we adopted two gorgeous kids. One of them is called Inhwan and he's 4 years old. He's the most cutest child I have ever seen.."

Yunho sank from his chair.

„And he's got a brother. His name is Moobin and he's 11. He's really fun and cool. He's also smart and funny. Like seriously, Yun. I think I'm dreaming!" he giggled and straightened his hair.

Yunho got up from the floor he had sank earlier. So this is it. He has to let go of Jaejoong. Well, heck no, at least without a proper conversation about responsibility, he won't!

„Jae, what the hell were you thinking? Adopting! You know Honey is never home and you're a working man!" he amost yelled.

Now it was Jaejoong's heart's time to sink into the pit of his stomac.

„How can you say that, Yun? You know how much I've wanted kids. You know this more than anyone! Even more than freaking Junsu-hyung!" He shot back.

„Yea, but.. in a day? What the heck, Jae! Aren't you a bit young for having kids?" Yunho questioned.

„No." Was the most straightforward answer he could get.

„I'll quit my job, if I have to. And we don't have much work this month, because of the renovations of a half of our restaurant. So I've decided. I want children – I got children. Take it or leave it!" Jae said straight.

„Wow, that was.. harsh." Yunho laughed lightheadedly. „Okey. I'm there for you, Boo. Do your thing. I'm sure you'll do great as a dad." He smiled.

Jaejoong wasn't convinced, though. „Are you sure?"

„Yup."

„Well, you're going to meet them. The sooner the better. Oh, gotta go, Yun. I'm making a pie for Moobin. Talk to you later! Bye, muah" Jae made a kissing sound, out of the blue.

He laughed and suffenly stopped.

„Umm, sorry, I have no idea why I did that!" he giggled.

„Bye, Yun!" he yelled and hung up.

Yunho sat in his chair again, unable to move. Jaejoong has kids? And now he has the „loving family" he'd always wanted. And not with him, not that it's possibe in Korea but still. Yunho sighed and sipped his coffee.

Jaejoong returned to the kitchen, sniffing around, smelling cherries. The cake was done. Now all he had to do was to put some creame on it and voilà! After 10 minutes, the cake was finished.

„Darling, I'm going out!" Honey yelled and flew out of the door just like that.

Well, actually Jaejoong already knew that she couldn't take care of a kid, let alone two. She couldn't even take care of herself. That's why she had maids, Jaejoong laughed at the evil thoughts about his wife.

Moobin yawned in the TV room and pulled himself up from the couch. He looked around and blinked a couple of times, until he realized it wasn't a dream. He was really there. His baby brother was still sleeping next to him and there was a great smell of cherries. Moobin looked behind him and saw Jaejoong in the kitchen.

„Good morning, sunshine!" the man smiled and waved at him.

Moobin waved back with the hand that wasn't rubbing his eye at the moment.

„Bin, your cake is ready. Should we wake your brother?" Jaejoong motioned to the little bundle next to Bin.

„Sure thing." He answered and poked his brother until he opened his eyes, hugging the life out of his big brother and yawning.

They ended up behind a vast dining-room table, which was situated between the TV-room-area-thingy and kitchen.

Jaejoong carefully cut the pie and put everyone their share.

Moobin just stuffed the whole thing. Jaejoong laughed and taught that he looked like Changmin when he was eating. He then looked to the other side of the table, Inhwan.

„Why aren't you eating, Inhwan?" he asked with a sweet voice.

„Inhwan can't eat. He's spoiled." Moobin said, while munching a new piece of the pie.

Jaejoong took the little boy onto his lap and fed him. He took Imhwan's hand and placed the little spoon between his fingers. He motioned his hand a couple of times, until Inhwan almost got the hang of it. Sure, he messed up - big time. His face was all cake-y and he looked like a boogie-man and Moobin almost choked when he saw it. And he would have, if it hadn't been for Jaejoong, who slightly hit him on the chest to get the food out of his breathing-chanal.

„I'm sorry.. was it too hard? I'm really sorry. I freaked. I'm sorry!" Jaejoong answered quickly.

„It's okey, thank you Jaejoong-hyung." Moobin smiled.

After Moobin had another 2 pieces of pie and coultless times of failing to teach Inhwan how to eat, Jaejoong asked.

„Bin.. Why doesn't Inhwan talk?" he asked softly.

Moobin stopped eating. „Well.. he hasn't spoken since our.. P.A.R.E.N.T.S. (he spelled) passed away." He said sadly.

„Oh.." was all Jaejoong could say.

„I'm stufffed!" Moobin pulled his hands up in the air, which made Jaejoong giggle. He really loved that kid. Always full of emotions and energy.

„So.. what do you want to do now?" asked Jaejoong, while pointing the spoon with a piece of pie on it, into Inhwan's mouth.

„Umm. Actually.." Moobin started, he gulped hard : „I was wondering if I could go to our previous house. For just a little. I have to take some of the things, because the adoption-people didn't let us. But I don't want Inhwan to see.." he said, pulling his head down.

„You can't possibly think I'm letting you go there alone, are you?" Jaejoong asked strickly.

Moobin was scared. He taught Jae wouldn't let him go.

„I'm going to make a phonecall" Jae said angrily, but soon softening his voice : „I'm going to call Yun and ask him if he could watch Inhwan for a couple of hours."

Moobin looked shocked.

„Now, don't worry, I trust him. And he's taken care of my sisters with me. He's a really funny guy. I wanted you to meet him anyways, so why not today? And he LOOOVES Bamby and has tons of movies plus the serial, so there's no problem." Jaejoong smiled, walking to the kitchen with Inhwan, who was playing with his spoon and dirtying his clothers with the remains of his pie.

„Hey Yun..I need a favour to ask you." He said, when he heard the other one pick up.

„Oh god, you killed one of the kids!" he yelled.

„WHAT? What are you talking about, Yunho Jung?" he said amost angrily. Jaejoong always used Yunho's full name, when he was shocked or a bit angry.

„I was wondering if you could watch Inhwan a couple of hours. Me and Moobin have something important to do. And you can watch Bamby with him. He's a fan." Jae smiled and touched Inhwan's cheek with his own, causing it to get pie all over.

„Sure thing, Boo. Just do it quickly. I want to watch Gossip Girl today!" Yunho answered sarcastically.

„Oh God, I love you Yunho! Seriously, thanks! We'll be there in 20 minutes or so. Bye, muah!" Jae laughed again.

„What's wrong with me today??"

„You're turning into a mother." Yunho answered and hung up before Jae could protest.

Jaejoong put down the phone and whiped his cheek and Inhwan's.

„Okey, let's go to the bathroom and clean yourselves up." He smiled to Moobin and his brother.

„WOOOW! You didn't let me see the bathrooooms!" Moobin whined. „They're so biiig and cooooool!" he looked around with wide eyes.

„Bin, clean your hands, please. No cooties on my sons nor in my house – thats the number 1 rule!" he said and put Inhwan on the edge onto the table, on which were two sinks located. The little boy sat just between them, playing with his thumb.

Moobin tried to turn the handle but couldn't.

„Here, let me do it. They're really hard to turn, I know. Damn antique these days!" Jaejoong stood behind the boy and turned the handle until warm water was pouring from the thing water comes out from (Don't know the word, I'm reallyreally sorry)

The table was quite high, so Jaejoong pushed Moobin's bottom, in a non-perverted way of course, until the boy was sitting on his knee and reached to the soap at the end of the table.

Moobin started shaking again and Jaejoong released him as soon as his legs hit the ground.

„Are you okey, Bin?" he asked, worriedly again.

He nodded, but he looked like he was really upset.

Jaejoong took Inhwan into his arms and washed his hands with soap, face with pure water, until he was sparkling clean, altough his clothes looked like a mess.

„Okey, come on, let's go." Jaejoong headed out of the bathroom.

„Umm.. can.. I use the bathroom first?" Moobin asked.

„Sure thing." Jae answered and pulled the door closed behind him and Inhwan, walking into the hallway and put little boots on Inhwan, which looked old, just too old.

Moobin exited the bathroom.

„Why aren't there any locks on the bathroom door?" he questioned.

„Because we don't really need them. Before there were only me, Honey and the maids who come home when we are working. But if you like, we can make locks." He suggested.

Moobin tried not to be rude, so he declined, saying it's okey.

Jaejoong mentally noted again, to call the lock-experts and tell them to put locks on all the 3 bathrooms in the house.

„Okey, put on your boots and we're out of here!" he clapped his hands, while holding Inhwan between his arms.

„Oh wait, I need a paper and a pen. I'm going to write everything we need down on a piece of paper!" he said, putting Inhwan on the chair next to Moobin.

„Look after your brother, please." He said while running upstarts and back again.

They headed to Jaejoong's yellow hummer.

„Wow, that's a really big car." Moobin said, surprised.

„Yeah, I worked my buttom off to get it, though.." Jae lauhed and the boy joined him.

„Moobin, can you help me with something?" Jaejoong asked, when he buckled Inhwan at the backseat.

„What is it?" Moobin was curious.

„Write down all the things I say you to write, can you do that?" Jae asked, handing him the paper and a pen.

„Sure thing." The boy smiled, while bucking himself.

„Okey, first thing – a babyseat for the car. It's too dangerous for Inhwan to be in the car like this."

„Okey" Moobin scribbled neatly on the paper.

Jaejoong drove as carefully as he could and they reached to Yunho's house in 7 minutes.

They got out of the car and entered the vast mansion lieing ahead of them.

„WOW, it's even bigger than yours, Jaejoong-hyung!" Moobin said.

„You know, it's yours now, too.." Jaejoong added, taking a spare key from his pocket that Yunho had given him more than 2 years ago, just in case.

„Heyy!" Yunho stood in the baby-blue hallway with a cup of coffee.

„Come in, all of you." He smiled warmly.

„Hey Yun." Jaejoong laughed and felt his cheeks redden for no perticular reason.

„Okey, let me introduce you to someone, kids. This is Yunho Jung, to you he's Yunho-hyung. He's a lawyer and just as fun as me!" he smiled brightly.

„And these are Moobin (he motioned towards the boy) and Inhwan."

„Nice to meet you, Moobin and Inhwan. Cool names, by the way." Yunho smiled.

„So, I'm going to take care of that little bundle of joy?" he asked smiling, Jaejoong was right. He is the most cutest child in the world.

„Yup. Just for a couple of hours. I promise." Jaejoong headed towards Yunho.

„Inhwan, say hello to uncle Yunho." He smiled, taking his little hand and pulling it towards Yunho for a hand-shake.

„So, Inhwan. I heard you like Bamby." Yunho said. The minute he mentioned Bamby, Inhwan's eyes turned all shiny and big and he clapped his hands.

„Would you watch the movie with me? And we will have sandwitches and cakes and pies and.. and.." Yunho couldn't think of anything else.

Jaejoong stopped him, by putting his arm on the other man's shoulder.

„We already ate, Yun. We have to go now, it's getting late and we have some stuff to do, okey?" Jaejoong carefully positoned Inhwan into Yunho's arms and in his mind, they fitted perfectly. Yunho was going to be a great father someday.

„Byebye, muah! OMO, something is seriously wrong with me!" Jaejoong laughed, pulling the front door closed.

Yunho sighed. „Muah to you too. Love you. Come back home soon, darlings.." he said lovingly and Inhwan raised an eyebrow, like he understood but really didn't.

They headed to the TV room up ahead and sat on the ground on a fluffy carpet Yunho had bought a couple of days ago. He positioned Inhwan next to him and put on the Bamby-movie.

While Inhwan was busy staring at the colourful screen infront of him, Yunho went to his room and took out his childhood-blanket with little cars on it and his Bamby.

He ran back to the TV room and sat down on the same spot. Inhwan looked at him with huge eyes. He crawled towards him an sat between his legs, holding Bamby as tight as he could.

„Well, I'll let you cuddle with my Bamby, but just for today" Yunho said and pulled Inhwan into the blanket from his childhood. Actually, they both fell asleep after 30 minutes of the movie they had already seen about 8694765782397128382655557682396857 times already.


	4. Chapter 4

4CHAP:

Jaejoong sighed and turned to Moobin.

„Bin, are you ready?" he asked, when he opened the car-door for the boy to get in.

The said boy nodded and buckled his seatbelt and so did Jaejoong.

The cardrive took almost an hour, because the kid's house was out of Seoul just about a cuple of kilometers.

The old house was covered with police-ribbons and there were even 2 police-men watching over the place.

Jaejoong walked to the mentioned men and asked:

„Hello. This is Moobin (he motioned towards the boy next to him) He lived here. Can we go inside and take a couple of things, because at the orphenage he didn't get any. Please?" he made an angelic face.

„I'm sorry sir. But you can't. This is strictly forbidden. Noone goes in. You can talk to the police comander and get a permission."

„Are you sure? We just need about three things from the house. Please mister!" Jaejoong pleaded.

„I'm very sorry, sir."

Jaejoong and Moobin sighed. They just drove an hour for the police-men to say that they can't get in.

Moobin made a grumpy face.

„Come on, Bin. Let's go home. I'll call the police comander right away." Jaejoong led Moobin into the car again.

He took out his phone and made a phonecall to the police-station.

It turned out that they'll have to have a lawyer to freaking talk about the thing let alone to enter the house and get their stuff. Jaejoong hung up after 10 minutes of arguing about the matter.

He sighed again and looked what Moobin was doing.  
„Hey, Bin. Will you go shopping with me right now? It'll get your mind off of that thing. Do you want to?"

„Mm.." the boy answered and gazed outside of the car-window. „Sure, Jaejoong-hyung."

The carride continued in silence.

Jaejoong took out his cellphone again and called Changmin.

„Hey, Minnie! How are you?" he laughed slightly.

„Hey, hyung!" the man answered.

„I.. I have to ask you something.." Jaejoong started.

„Wa-wait, hyung, Yunho is on the other line," Changmin cut him off.

„Hey, Yunho-hyung!"

„Hey, Min. Are you sitting down?" Yunho asked him.

„Yea, what's wrong?" Changmin looked like a goossiping woman right now.

„Well.. Jaejoong.. and Honey.."

„Oh God, what happened?" Minnie was anxious to know.

„They adopted 2 kids." Yunho said dead-serious.

„WHATTT?" Minnie started laughing, almost.

„Well, at first I taught like what the heck, you know. And then Jaejoong asked me a favour and right now I'm taking care of the smaller one. And he's really cute! He's seriously the cutest kid ever!" Yunho shrieked like a 10 year-old.

„Are you serious? But Honey doesn't even like children. So, which one will Jaejoong-hyung be? Mommy or daddy? I mean, if.. IF you two would be.. you know." Minnie grinned to his phone and wiggled his eyebrows.

„Well, if it were me and Jaejoong, then I'll deffenately be the appa, so Jaejoong is.. umma? And he's already becoming one, you know!" Yunho laughed and Minnie mimicked him.

„And why are you even asking that?" Yunho was weirded out.

„Umm, dunno. Okey, gotta go, Jaejoong's on the other line. Bye Yun!"

„Hey, Jaejoong-hyung, sorry to keep you waiting. Yunho was.. being weird." He laughed.

„Umm, so about the thing I was going to tell you.. Me and honey adopted two gorrrrgeous children!" Jaejoong smiled widely.

„I know, congradulations, hyung! Yun told me, you'll be a great mum!"

„Hey, Yunho and I taught about having an all-guys night like.. this week maybe?" Minnie continued, to not be scolded by umma Jaejoong.

„Umm, you know.. I would love to.. But the kids. Sorry, Min." Jaejoong said, looking at Moobin from the middle mirror.

„But.. we can play games with the kids and stuff. I have PS and we can have popcorn and cookies and.. and everything!" Changmin clapped his hands.

„Umm, I thought boys-night would me all drinky drinky and some boring movies.." Jaejoong wondered.

„Well, that'll be a bad example for the kids, you know. And it'll be great! Oh, and Yoochun said that he'll come only if Junsu is coming, so you're going to have to persuade him, okey?"

„Sure." Jaejoong giggled.

„Well, I actually called you, because I wanted to know, where I can get cool children's clothes. Do you know any cool stores?" Jaejoong was excited.

„Umm.. I bought my little brother's clothes from the Seoul mall, you know, the one near your house. There are tons of kid's stores there." Minnie spoke.

„Okey, Min. Thanks so much. Talk to you about the boy's night, soon. Byebye!"

Jaejoong cut the line.


	5. Chapter 5

5CHAP:

The car stopped in a parking lot next to a big shopping-centre. Jaejoong opened the door for a bewildered Moobin and they got into the vast building.

„WOOOO! This looks sooo coool!" Moobin yelled and pushed his face to the glass of one of the stores.

„Calm down, Bin. Let's go in, shall we?" Jaejoong smiled and crossed his hands over his chest.

They bought tons and tons of clothes for Moobin and for Inhwan, plus some games and toys.

After 2 hours of shopping (yes, they only took 2 hours) they headed to their car again, almost drowning into the sea of bags.

They hurriedly went back to Yunho's house and found the man tucked in a blanket on the ground, Inhwan in his arms and Bamby in the smaller one's.

„They're soooo cute!" Jaejoong whispered and pulled out his phone to take tons of pictures of the lieing figures.

After a while Moobin got tired and sat on the leather sofa and it made a farting-noise, waking Yunho.

The man yawned and got up, folding Inhwan into the blanket once more.

„SSSSH, let's go into the kitchen." Yunho shushed and put the little bundle of joy onto the „fart" sofa. :D:D:D:D (Sorry, just HAD to write it.)

After they drank coffee (Moobin – juice) and talked, Jaejoong decided they should head home.

Yunho took the sleeping child from his sofa into his arms and cradled him, until Jaejoong and Moobin put their shoes on.

Yunho took the child and drove to Jaejoong's house, because he didn't want to wake the little one.

The man put Inhwan onto Jaejoong's sofa and the smaller one suggested, he'd take him home again, but Yunho refused.

„If you say so, Yunho." Jaejoong sent the other to the door.

„Bye, Bin!" Yunho waved at the boy watching TV and the boy replied with his hand.

The two men stepped outside and cold breeze hit Jaejoong's uncovered arms like knives.

He shivered slightly.

„Hey Yun. I wanted to thank you. Really. I have no idea, what I had done without you." He smiled and gave Yunho a long hug the other one didn't want to let go of.

„You're welcome Boo. And you were right. They're really great children. And Inhwan is really cute." He smiled, their bodies still locked to one another.

Jaejoong felt warm and smiled, brushing his face onto Yunho's hair.

„We'll visit you soon, I promise. Oh, did Min say to you, that he wanted to have a boy's night?" Jaejoong broke the hug.

Suddenly it felt too cold for his liking.

„Yup, but doesn't boys night consider drinking and garbage-movies or something?" Yunho questioned.

„I thought so, too. But Min wanted to play games and EAT. Seriously. And I have to invite Junsu, but he's too chicken to spend time with Chun, let alone asking him, so.. that's a though one." Jaejoong giggled into his hand.

„You'll do great. JAEJOONG FIGHTING!" Yunho pulled his arm up in the ear.

He gave a light peck on Jaejoong's cheek and said : „Good night, umma!" and turned to go home.

Jaejoong felt warmth spreading to his lungs and touched his burning cheek.

'Yunho, you little jerk.' He thought and went back inside, to prevent him from freezing.

He saw Moobin glued to the TV again and Inhwan still in Yunho's blanket.

„Oh, fffffff-uc.." He shushed.

„Yunho forgot his Bamby. He can't sleep without it." Jaejoong whispered.

He called Yunho, who told him it wouldn't be a problem.

„Hey Bin. In which room do you want to sleep? I'm sure Inhwan doesn't want to sleep alone, so I'm going to put you in the same bedroom. Is that alright?" he asked, pulling the little one into his arms.

„Umm.. can.. can we sleep in your room tonight?" Moobin asked silently, playing with his fingers.

„Of course you can! I'm going to make the bed ready, then. And you'll go change; I'll find some toothbrushes for you guys, too." Jaejoong said, heading towards his room.

Earlier, Honey had called him and told him, that she'll spend the night at her girlfriend's house, so that won't be a problem. (She calls her best friends girlfriends, when you did'nt understand what I meant by „girlfriend")

Jaejoong put the bundle in the middle of the king-size bed and put cushions all around the bed, so if someone would fall, there won't be hell on the loose.

Inhwan started sucking on his thumb and hugged Bamby tighter with one hand.

Moobin soon joined them, wearing Hamtori PJs which Jaejoong insisted they'd buy.

„You look soooo cute!" Jaejoong clapped his hands.

„Let's find you a toothbrush." And they walked into the nearest bathroom, which was all around brown.

„WOW, It's bigger that the one on the first floor!" Moobin awwied.

„Here you go, Bin. Have fun. And two minutes, please!" Jaejoong reminded, how long Moobin has to brush his teeth.

„Thank you, Jaejoong-hyung."

„..Can you wash your teeth with me?" Moobin questioned.

„Sure thing, Bin." Jaejoong smiled, feeling his cheeks hurt from too much laughing and grinning.

He took out the tube of toothpaste and splashed equal amount of it on both of their toothbrushes.

The two males stood infront of two sinks and a vast mirror, watching each other toothbrushing.

„Two minutes is over!" Jaejoong shrieked and washed his brush, so did Moobin.

They ended up between fluffy sheets, both on the other side of Inhwan.

„Good night Bin. Sweet dreams." Jaejoong whispered and tousled his hair.

„Good night, Jaejoong-hyung. And thank you. Very much. For everything." Moobin smiled.

„Aww, you're welcome, darling. It's my pleasure, actually. You're great, you both are." Jaejoong smiled and felt his cheeks burn up. He closed the light and all of them fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

6CHAP:

When Moobin woke up, he found himself alone in the red room, tucked into a warm blanket; sunrays shining into his half-lidded eyes. The boy yawned and thanked God it wasn't a dream. Moobin rose from the bed and looked around the room. There was an old restaured table with about 10 picture-frames on them. On the pictures were Jaejoong and Honey; Yunho with 2 other men, another picture with only Yunho, a man with a vast smile (Junsu) hugging Jaejoong and a bunch of girls with Honey. He touched every picture slightly with the tip of his fingers.

After a half an hour Moobin spent looking around the corridors and looking at the pictures there, the boy reached downstairs. There was Inhwan sitting in Jaejoong's arms, while the said man was cooking pancakes.

„WOOO! Pancakeees!" Moobin yelled, a bit too loud.

„Sorry, good morning." He said shyly.

„Morning, Bin. Sit down, your pancakes are ready. We'll have a great time today. I got a day off from work for shopping and everything, but I have to go to the restaurant for about 10 minutes." Jaejoong said, turning a pancake around, throwing it in the air.

„Okey." Moobin sat down on a chair around the kitchen cabinets and looked at his new daddy cooking.

Inhwan was playing with a spoon in his hand, making eating-motions which meant he was hungry, too.

Jaejoong took a plate, placing three fluffy pancakes on it and icecream to top it all.

„Here you go, darling." He pushed the plate infront of Moobin who scooped right in.

„You want some juice?" Jaejoong laughed.

Moobin nodded, face filled with ice cream.

Jaejoong took out cherry juice and poared it in two glasses – for Moobin and Inhwan.

He sat next to the older boy and started feeding – more like helping to eat – Inhwan.

The smaller one's clothes were diry from yesterday, but he started throwing tantrums, when Jaejoong tried to change them.

„How can I change his clothes? He doesn't like it, does he?" Jaejoong asked, watching Moobin eat.

„Umm, he doesn't. But you have to give him something to play with, then he might let you. He doesn't let me eithere, you know." Moobin said, still munching on the pancakes.

Sun was up and the house radiated from the light. Everyone could smell the delicate odor of lilies and other flowers. The kitchen door, which led to the bakcyard, was open. The yard was vast and there were tons of beatuful flowers, bushes and trees covering the green grass.

After a while Moobin got changed, brushed his teeth and went to gaze around the garden, climbing trees and enjoying the moment.

Jaejoong of took Inhwan into his arms and went to his room to change the little one's clothes.

When Inhwan started whinig, Jaejoog spoke softly :"Now,now, Inhwan; we have to change your clothes. They're dirty and have a bunch cooties on it." Jaejoong smiled at the boy lying on the bed, playing with his little hands.

He took off the child's clothes and pulled him into his arms again, to wash the little bundle sparkling clean.

After washing and Inhwan's whining Jaejoong put some cute clothes - he bought yesterday with Moobin, on him and hugged the boy tightly.

He looked in the mirror for Inhwan to see himself.

„Look, now you're all clean and cute!" he laughed, when Inhwan looked at himself with wide eyes.

„Now, let's get your brother and we are going to go woowoo with the car." Jaejoong laughed at the weird word he'd just come up with.

He called Moobin inside and they got into the yellow Hummer again.

This time, they drove into a 5-star restaurant.

„Will you stay here or do you want to come inside with me?" Jaejoong asked Moobin.

„Can we really come in?" the older boy's eyes lit up.

„Sure thing." Jaejoong answered and unbuckled Inhwan from his baby-car-chair-thingy.

„Let's go!" he took Inhwan by hand, to let him walk on his own and train his legs (he remembered doing it with his younger sisters).

They entered the restaurant and Moobin oh'ed again.

Jaejoong walked through the swinging doors and held them open for the kids.

„This is my home number two. My kitchen." He said proudly.

There were thousands of chiefs and other workers anting around the kitchen, making food and what not. They suddenly stopped, when they saw their favourite first chief with two kids.

Junsu shrieked and hugged his brother lovingly.

„Jaejoong-hyung! I heard from Changmin! Congradulations!" he laughed the same way on the picture that Moobin had seen on Jaejoong's desk.

„Thank you. I'm not here for work, though." Jaejoong said, just in case.

„Hello, my name is uncle Junsu. What's your name?" Junsu asked Moobin.

The boy thought his voice resembled a dolphin and laughed.

„I'm Moobin. Nice to meet you, uncle Junsu." They shook hands.

„And what's your name, little one?" Junsus voice softened even more, if that's possible.

„This is Inhwan. He.. doesn't speak.. any more." Moobin said.

„Well, you're going to, aren't you? You look like a lot of fun!" Junsu tousled Inhwan's hair and smiled.

He turned back to Jaejoong :"Hyung, was Min serious about the boy's night? I mean.. drinking and weird movies.." Junsu shrugged.

„There will be no drinking infront of my children!" Jaejoong warned.

„Just games and food. Then we're in." Jaejoong smiled.

„BOY'S NIGHT WOO!" Moobin yelled and pulled his arms up. He had imagined it, but never been on any of the parties before.

„Well, you heard him. How about umm.. tomorrow?" Jaejoong asked.

„Oh, and at my place. Because Honey's going to Japan for a photoshoot anyway, so it doesn't really matter, right?"

„Sure!" Junsu clapped.

„Okey, I have to go back to work!" Junsu hugged his brother again.

„Bye, Bin and Inhwan!" he laughed and ran into the working-crowd like a mad-man.

„He's funny." Moobin stated.

„You won't belive.." Jaejoong answered and started walking towards his special place in the kitchen – his own „desk".

It took 5 minutes for Jaejoong to get the papers he needed and he talked to his boss about taking the week off, and the boss gladly accepted, saying there really wasn't much work to be done anyway.

They exited the restaurant and drove to the mall again, this time to the one that wasn't too near to Jaejoong's house.

They bought tons of stuff and a new bamby for Inhwan, which he gladly accepted.

„Now we have to go to Yunho's office," Jaejoong said.

„Or Yunho will dye from the lack of sleep, because he can't sleep without his Bamby."

Moobin laughed. That was weird. Even for him.

They drove in the parking lot of a huge sky-scraper.

„Umm.. Jaejoong.. I'm.. kind of.. scared of hights." Moobin said silently.

„Do you want to stay here, then?" again there was the umma-voice of Jaejoong.

„No.. I w-want to see Yunho-hyung. And his big office." Moobin smiled weakly.

„Okey, you can always close your eyes, though. And I'm here." Jaejoong patted Moobin's back quickly.

They stepped into the busy building and into the elevator. Moobin stiffened the moment they started moving. He shut his eyes closed and clenched on the armrest, when they reached to 5th floor. The elevator kept moving. Inhwan looked outside amazedly and Jaejoong kept him tight in his arms.

The elevator stopped on th 19th floor and the doors opened.

„Bin.." Jaejoong said quietly, „We,re here.."

He nudged Moobin to walk out of the „box".

Finally Moobin opened his eyes and looked around and saw a receptionist-desk.

„Hello, Megan." Jaejoong greeted the girl who sat behind the said desk.

„We're here to see Yunho. We'll be quick."

„Hello, Jaejoong. Yunho is in his office. Go right in." The girl said with a lovely voice and called Yunho to tell him about their arrival.

Yunho sat behind his desk and drank coffee.

His office had only 2 walls! It was just a glass-box, a really really big glass box, with two walls that seperated the room from the corridors.

„Heey, Yun!" Jaejoong smiled.

„Hey, guys. Why are you here? I thought you're going shopping today!"

„Well, we did. We shopped a little, until we got tired. And we got a new Bamby for Inhwan, so I wanted to give you your Bamby back." Jaejoong took the plushie out of his man-bag and gave it to Yunho, who willingly took it.

He hugged the thing tightly and sniffed.

„Jaejoong." Yunho said strictly :"What did you do with my Bamby? She's sticky and smells like you!" he giggled.

„It wasn't me!" Jaejoong laughed, protesting :"It was.. Inhwan." He said, hugging the child in his arms even more.

Moobin walked slowly to the window, while Jaejoong and Yunho kept talking. He put his little hands on the cold surface and looked down. He was scared, but it was beautiful. The people looked like little ants and houses were like square boxes.

„Umm, Yunho.. I wanted to ask you another favour." Jaejoong closed the distance between them and placed Inhwan into Yunho's armchair, while the little one was playing with his own Bamby.

„You know. When we went away yesterday with Moobin. Well, we went to their previouse house, so Bin could get some stuff from there. But there were cops everywere and they told me to call the police comander and he told me I needed to get a lawyer just to get there and blablabla so on. So.. can you help me? Please? Do it for Binnie." Jaejoong looked really worried.

„Of course I will. I've got no big cases in my hand right now anyway, so I'd love to." Yunho smiled at the other man.

„Oh thank you, Yunho!" Jaejoong pulled him into a hug.

„Don't be such a girl, Jaejoong" Yunho laughed, hugging him back.

„I'll take care of it, promise." Yunho reassured.

After a while, Jaejoong, Moobin and Inhwan left Yunho working on the case and left to go shopping again.

They went to an interrior-mall and ordered Bin's and Inhwan's beds plus tons of things in their personal rooms. Jaejoong bought all the stuff Moobin wanted and what made Inhwan giggle silently.

After the second shopping-spree, they went to a restaurant to get something to eat.

Moobin wasn't used to such things and felt uncomfortable, when they entered the place.

„Don't worry, Bin. You'll do fine." Jaejoong said and went to the table in the furthest corner of the restaurant.

Moobin ordered pasta, Jaejoong chicken and for Inhwan – a soup.

Jaejoong ended up feeding soup to Inhwan and eating a half of it himself; and giving Moobin his chicken who couldn't end it, because he was stuffed.

In the evening, they went to the playground near Jaejoong's house and the kids started playing all over the place. Jaejoong called his maids and ordered the to call a lock-expert and put locks on all of the bathrooms around the house. They did what they were told and when the family returned home, the job was done.

They were too tired to do anything and the kids crawled onto the couch again, to fall asleep watching animè. Jaejoong tucked them both in and crawled next to them, taking out the adoption-papers to read them properly.

He learned about Moobin's school-system (thank god it was vacation!) and Inhwan's allergies; their family and relatives.

Jaejoong fell asleep crawled on the couch, too.


	7. Chapter 7

7CHAP:

Jaejoong yawned as hard as he could and opened his eyes. He tred to get up, but felt sharp pain in his neck. Holding it, he pointed to himself not to fall asleep on the couch – ever again. The man silently got up and headed towards the kitchen – to make breakfast. Soon enough, he heard tousling of coveres. Inhwan was fighting with his blanket, looking rather annoyed.

„Hey, little one" Jaejoong whispered, giving Inhwan a little kiss on his forehead. The child looked at him bewilderedly and Jaejoong smiled. He took the boy and put him down, letting him train his legs some more. Inhwan clenched onto Jaejoong's pants.

„Inhwan, I have to make breakfast" Jaejoong giggled at the sight.

He made eggs and cotlets this time. Inhwan was walking around the kitchen, grabbing everything he could, making Jaejoong somewhat nervous.

„Don't take the knife!" Jaejoong shrieked, when he saw his baby with a huge knife in his hand.

„Woowo?" Inhwan spoke.

„INHWAN, YOU SPOKE!" Jaejoong ran to the said boy, took the knife from him and hugged the hell out of him.

„What were you doing with the knife, Inhwan?" Jaejoong wanted the little one to speak once again.

„P-pp..pp-way." Inhwan said. He wasn't used to the new enviroment, so he acted shyly.

„What? You were playing with a knife?" Jaejoong questioned.

„Yesssss" the little one took his time to say „s" and grabbed Jaejoong's neck for a hug.

„Baby, Inhwan, don't play with knives. Knives are booboo. Very bad!" Jaejoong smiled at the hug.

„I.. am.. sowwy." Inhwan tulled his head down.

„OMO! YOU CAN SPEAK!" Jaejoong couldn't hide his excitement anymore and shrieked as hard as he could, hugging the boy again.

„Inhwan spoke?" Moobin said, standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

„Mwoobwinn!" Inhwan said silently. His voice was silent and calm, but cute as hell!

„You finally speak again!" Moobin smiled and took his brother from Jaejoong's arms, to jump around the kitchen with him.

Jaejoong laughed and set up the table-ware.

„WOO FOOOOD! INHWAN – FOOD!" Moobin motioned towards the kitchen table Jaejoong had set.

„Calm down you two. Now, dig in! Today is the day, when your beds and stuff come. Plus – it's the boy's night!" Jaejoong giggled. He had never laughed and smiled that much in his life. But he liked it.

„WOOOOO! BOY'S NIGHT!" Moobin pulled his arms up in the ear.

Inhwan did the same, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Moobin took seat. Inhwan rushed to Jaejoong and pulled at his pants again.

„I..I wanna.. I wanna..pwee." he made an angel-face.

„You want to pee?" Jaejoong asked, taking the boy in his embrace.

Inhwan nodded.

After Inhwan got what he wanted (to pee, I mean) they returned to the kitchen, Moobin almost finished with his breakfst.

„Wow, you're fast." Jaejoong complimented.

„It's a habit." Moobin grinned.

„Inhwan, do you want to eat?" Jaejoong asked the little boy in his arms.

He nodded eagerly.

„Say it!" Moobin said.

„I.. I wanna (ww) eat!" Inhwan silently said after a while.

„Well, eat - it is. Do you want to eat yourself or do you want appa Jaejoong to help you?" Jaejoong questioned again, to make Inhwan more comfortable.

„I wanna (w)eat Mwyself" he mumbled, watching his eggs.

Jaejoong put him on the chair and have him a spoon to eat with.

Inhwan pouted, when the first spoonfull ended up on his cheek, not in his mouth.

Bin and Jae laughed at the sight infront of them.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

„It must be the stuff we ordered." Jaejoong mumbled and got up from the table. He hurried towards the door and opened it for the workers to carry the stuff in.

Jaejoong called Yunho and asked him to help out with putting them together and he promised to bring workers with him.

Yunho arrived 30 minutes later, with Yoochun and Changmin. Well, Yoochun was off-work with no cases and Changmin decided to tag along, because he had no classes in University that day.


	8. Chapter 8

„Hey, kiddos!" Yunho smiled to Moobin and Inhwan.

The smallest pointed towards Yunho and said shyly :"Bwammm-bwy!"

„YOU SPEAK?!?!?" It was Yunho's time to freak out (in a positive way) and everyone laughed.

Yunho introduced Changmin to the kids. Said man and Moobin ended up playing games in the games-room and Yoochun ended up putting the stuff together alone. Yunho and Jaejoong hung around in Jaejoong's bedroom, until they got bored of talking to the shy little freaked out child on Yunho's lap. Inhwan wasn't used to talking, that's for sure.

„We should help Chun out, though." Yunho spared a thought.

„Oh yea, I forgot!" Jaejoong giggled and they headed towards the games-room, to pick up the children there and head downstairs and help Yoochun.

Three hours later – all the beds, closets and other stuff were in one piece. Everyone took part, even Inhwan, who played with nails until Jaejoong told him not to.

Yunho took him on his lap and let him play with his Bamby and Inhwan almost chewed its ear off because of the excitement.

„WOOOOOO! We're finished!" Moobin pulled his arms up in the air again, as usual.

That made Jaejoong giggle again. Yunho stood next to him and smiled at the scene.

„You're such a great umma, Boo!" Yunho whispered to the said man's ear as he hugged him from behind.

„And you're a jerk, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong laughed, but didn't pull away.

„But it's true.." he giggled.

„Hey Inhwan, don't you dare touch that!" Jaejoong said and struggled out of Yunho's grip.

„It'll give you booboos, Inhwan!" Jaejoong said, pulling the sharp thing away from the boy's hands.

He pulled Inhwan into his arms again and walked to the kitchen.

„Alright! Lunchbreak!" Jaejoong shouted behind his back.

„What's for lunch anyway?" Changmin was curious (as always).

„Tempura?" Jaejoong suggested.

„WOOOO! TEMAPURA!" Moobin shouted and shot into the kitchen, almost hitting Jajoong and his baby brother on the way.

„Wow, you're fast!" Changmin yelled and ran after him, to get the best seat at the dining-table.

Laughing Yoochun and Yunho followed them.

When lunch was ready and Jaejoong had called Junsu to come to the boys-night-thingy, everyone took sealt at the dining-table.

„Umma Boo, I saved you and Inhwan a seat." Yunho grinned and patted the seat next to him.

Jaejoong glared until a smile crept onto his lips.

„You're still a jerk, Yun. A big jerk." He giggled and put Inhwan onto his lap.

The lunch went on in silent until Moobin and Changmin started finghting and laughing, which led to a major food-fight from only between them two.

„Okeyokey, calm down, KIDS!" Jaejoong said, pulling Moobin away from Changmin's hair.

„Bin, please go get changed. And you - Changmin, are going to clean it up! I saw who started the whole thing! And Bin, if you're ready, you're going to give Min a hand!" He added strickly.

Inhwan giggled in Yunho's lap.

„Yees, umma Jaejoong is cute when he's acting all mommy, isn't he?" Yunho said into his ear, audible to everyone, though.

All giggles around the kitchen-area, until the doorbell rang.

„That must be Junsu." Jaejoong cleaned his hands to a kitchentowel and headed to answer the door "And don't think you're getting away with that, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong glared at the said man.

Yunho blushed. And Yoochun blushed – when he heard the name „Junsu" from Jaejoong.

„J-Junsu really came?" his face lit up.

„Yup, I told Jae-hyung to call him personally." Changmin said, while whiping the floor furiously.

„Min, don't scrape a whole in the floor!" Yunho laughed and Inhwan joined, but didn't understand.

„Hey guys," Junsu said, coming to the kitchen table. He blushed madly, when he noticed the emo-haired guy sitting opposite to Yunho and Inhwan.

„Umm, I.. gotta go to the bathroom." He added and ran towards the said place.

Once the door clicked closed, Yoochun, who was now sitting alone at the table – heard a shriek. A really big one. Jusnu was screaming his ears out. „IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" he yelled, until he was out of breath. He returned as if nothing had happened and Jaejoong motioned him to sit down next to Yoochun.

'Kekeke,' Jaejoong mentally laughed, as he sat down next to Yunho and took Inhwan onto his lap for feeding purposes.

Moobin came back with clean clothes and helped Changmin to clean the kitchen up, like a good kid he was.

Yunho was eating his vedgetables, when Jaejoong took his chopsticks and ate his carrots out of habit. It made Changmin giggle. „You tow look like a loving couple!"

Both of them blushed deeply.

„What?" Jaejoong managed to squeeze out of his throat.

„I mean.. you're eating his food, carrots – which he despizes, and he'll soon eat your cabbages. You look sooo cute together!" Changmin pulled his head to the side.

„No we're not!" Yunho tried to argue, taking Jaejoong's cabbage from his plate into his mouth.

Junsu giggled :"Kekeke! Changmin's right!"

„Shut uupp!" Yunho and Jaejoong shouted in union.

Yunho coghed to get attention : „Well.. if you're done talking nonsense, then let's think a bit rationally. What are we going to buy for our boys-night?"

„FOOOOOOOOD!" Changmin and Moobin shrieked together under the table.

„Can you be more specific? We need to make a shopping-list. Remember, what happened last time..?" Jaejoong cut in.

„Don't wanna talk about it." Yoochun said out loud.

Junsu made his kekeke-sound again.

„Ice-cream!" Changmin said.

„Chips!" Moobin added.

„Pokeys!" Junsu said.

„Beer!" Yooochun added. „Yust kidding." He said, when Jaejoong gave him a death glare.

„Okey, we should go. Don't want to be late!" Jaejoong said, putting Inhwan onto Yunho's lap again and dishes in the sink.

„WOOOO! TO THE STORE!" Moobin jumped up from under the table, hitting his head on the thing.

„OMO, are you alright?" Jaejoong shouted and ran to help Moobin out.

„Ow.." he mumbled, rubbing the tip of his head. Jaejoong joined with his hand and blew on the aching flesh.

„Bin, please be careful, okey!" Jaejoong said, concerned.

„Okey, umma!" Moobin laughed evilly, everyone joining.

„YAH! Why are you all turning against me?!" Jaejoong whiled, taking the last dishes and putting them in the sink.

„Because we looove you!" Yunho hugged him from behind with Inhwan.

„Seriously, Bin. Yunho is soon going to be your appa. Trust me.." Changmin said into Moobin's ear.

The smaller one was confused. How can he have two appas?

„Umma Jaejoong will tell you everything someday.." Changmin grinned, like he was reading Moobin's mind.

„You're weird!" Moobin said, hitting Changmin's shoulder with his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Moobin and Changmin ran in the front with huge shopping-charts and threw everything their eyes saw, into them.

„WOOO, POCKYS!" Moobin was in another alleyway.

„Take the strawberry-ones, too!" Changmin yelled from the other side of the store.

„Okey, guys. Seriously. We have a shopping-list, you know." Jaejoong laughed as Yunho took Inhwan from the other man's arms.

„Let them have fun," he reassured, as he saw Junsu flying around them with swift movements.

„That was.. weird.." Jaejoong frowned at Junsu, who was just as mad as the two youngsters speeding around the store.

„Yup, that's my Junsu!" Yoochun smiled, walking after the said man, hands in pockets.

„Say it to his face, Chun!" Yunho teased and saw Yoochun blushing madly plus speeding up.

„Ayo ~, Yun, don't be so mean!" Jaejoong nudged Yunho's shoulder.

„Mweanie!" Inhwan, who was tangling on Yunho's hand started giggling, when he remembered an old phrase his mommy used to say.

He grew silent once again until Jaejoong kneeled infront of him.

„What's wrong, Inhwan?" He asked, holding the boy's shoulders.

„Mwommy?" Inhwan's eyes were already teary.

„Mommy?" Jaejoong asked.

„Where is mwy mwommy?" he asked, sobbing silently.

„UMMA!" his tears grew wider.

Yunho was freaking out „upstairs" (he was the only one, who wasn't kneeling nor just short) and suddenly said:

„Jaejoong is you umma, Inhwan. Jaejoong." he said, nudging the boys shoulder.

„Wumma?" Inhwan was dumbfounded.

Jaejoong blushed a darker red. How dare Yunho call him an umma?!

„Yes, I'm your umma, Inhwan" he smiled and hugged the boy, who clung onto the back of his neck.

Jaejoong took the boy into his arms and Yunho whiped his tears.

Inhwan started sucking his thumb, and Yunho could see he was still traumatized about what had happened. The tallest male put his arms around Jaejoong, hugging the man and Inhwan, too.

They just stood there, until a shopping-chart almost killed them!

„I'm sowwy!" Moobin said with a puppy-face.

„What's wrong, Jaejoong-hyung? Inhwan?" the boy asked worriedly.

„Nothing to worry about," Jaejoong reassured.

„Did you guys get everything you wanted?" Jaejoong said, whiping away a little tear from the corner of his eye.

„I did. But Changmin is still at the chip's department." Moobin answered, looking through his chart.

„We'll take your shopping-chart. You go and get Changmin. There's some stuff we want, also." Yunho said, taking the handle of the said object infront of them.

„..'kay" and the boy was gone again.

„Where are Junsu and Yoochun?" Jaejoong was curious.

„There they are!" Yunho laughed, as he saw two men blushing like little schoolgirls, coming towards them.

„Did you get everything?"

Yoochun nodded.

„Let's go then. I'm gonna have to sell my house, if we're going to buy all this!" Jaejoong complained, nuzzling into Inhwan's hair, who still looked terrifide.

When they gathered all the „family", they headed to the cashier, who looked at the with a raised eyebrow.

„Hey, Boo.. You and Inhwan go ahead into the car, okey?" Yunho said, handing Jae the keys.

„You two need some time out.." he whispered and pecked Jaejoong's temple.

„Thanks Yun.." Jaejoong smiled and headed towards Yunho's car to calm Inhwan down. At least a bit.

After they had stuffed all their groceries (plus everything else random, they bought) into the bags, they headed to the cars again.

„Hey, Bin, will you ride with Junsu and Yoochun-hyung? We'll put all the groceries into my car, it's much bigger than Chun's." Yunho suggested.

„Sure, Changmin, will you come, too?" Bin questioned.

„Sure!" Changmin giggled.

Yunho was seriously worried about the smallest. And Jaejoong. He saw, what Inhwan's well-being would do to the man.

Jaejoong was cradling Inhwan to sleep the same moment they started putting groceries into the back-seat.

„SSSSH!" Yunho shusshed :"Inhwan's asleep..!"

Luckily noone protested and they started their car engines.

„Is he alright?" Yunho finally managed to ask, tuning his face towards Jaejoong.

„I sure hope so." Jaejoong said quietly.

„Yun.. I'm scared.." he whispered, when Yunho stopped behind a red light.

„I know you are, Boo.. Inhwan will be alright. And Bin, too. Trust me." Yunho said and hugged Jaejoong, who nuzzled himself into the hug more.

„Ow, Yunho, your beard tickles," Jaejoong giggled," And the light is green!"

Yunho pulled away, laughing and continued driving.

About 10 minutes later – the party was about to begin.

„Enjoy your last feast, my friend. Jaejoong is like Hitler, when it comes to cooking healthy food." Changmin grinned towards Moobin.

The smaller one didn't mind staying healthy, though.

„We're ready!" Jaejoong shrieked, clapping his hands to get attention.

„Umm.. let the party begin?" Yunho asked, when he returned from changing Inhwan's clothes, while Jaejoong dealt with the food-stuff.

„WOOOO! LET'S PLAY GAMEEES!" Moobin yelled.

„What kinds of games?" Changmin was fisty.

„Dunno." The other one laughed.

Yoochun sat down next to Junsu, who had been squishing himself in the corner of the white sofa.

Almost 4 hours passed by, Moobin and Changmin playing Playstation-games they had bought, Junsu and Yoochun blushing almost all the time, Jaejoong and Yunho chatting with the said adults (Changmin not included :D).

Inhwan yawned and crowched inside Yunho's hold.

„Umma, your baby's falling asleep." Yunho grinned devilishly.

„You'll never stop, won't you?!" Jaejoong rolled his eyes, taking Inhwan upstairs into his freshly-made bed. On his way up, he turned the lights a bit down and the room grew dimmer than before.

Inhwan decided, that his new bed wasn't as comfortable as Yunho's lap and started throwing tantrums. Jaejoong was almost out of breath, until Inhwan started humming a lullaby and sucking his thumb. The melody was too farmiliar to Jaejoong's ears and he started to sing along. Soon Inhwan's eyelids started growing heavier.

Yunho went upstairs to check upon Jaejoong and Inhwan, when he heard a beautiful voice singing a cute old lullaby. He gazed into the still-pink bedroom and saw Jaejoong sitting beside Inhwan's bed, singing. At that moment, Yunho fell in love with Jaejoong even more he had been before.

After a while he tiptoed behind Jaejoong and helped him up, humming the song along with him. Inhwan was asleep already and Jaejoong carefully closed the door behind them.

Yunho entwined their hands and Jaejoong sighed, not pulling away.

„You're a great umma, Boo." Yunho looked towards the said man.

„Thanks, Yun. And you're a great appa." Jaejoong smiled.

Yunho's hands travelled onto Jaejoong's hips and Jaejoong's hands at the back of Yunho's neck as the two men hugged once more. (Kekeke, no kissy-wissy. Be patient!)

They didn't break apart for a while, well that was until they heard a loud bang coming form downstairs.

„Yah!" Jaejoong ran to the spot. „What happened?"

„I'm sorry, Jaejoong-hyung. I broke a plate." Junsu said, cleaning the remains from the kitchen floor, Yoochun helping him.

„Okey, what's going on in here?" Jaejoong asked Changmin, motioning to the kitchen.

„Dunno.." The kids were still glued to the TV.

„Alright, Bin. Time for bed. It's almost midnight." Jaejoong said, tapping the boy's shoulder.

„But ummmaa~" he whined, going along with Jaejoong-mocking (it's not in a bad way, just so you know :3 ) „I'm almost winniinng!" Moobin looked at Jaejoong with puppy eyes.

„Okey, but this is the last game and then you're going to bed, okey, Bin?" Jaejoong let go of the matter.

„Yes, ummmmmma~!" Moobin practically sang.

Jaejoong giggled and dumped his bum on the couch again.

After 20 minutes, the „last game" finally ended and Moobin went to bed, almost being a zombie, because he was half-asleep.

Changmin just took one of the guest rooms and flung onto the bed and fell asleep right after.

„Well.. the kids are asleep. How about some wine?" Yunho suggested at the vast winecloset ahead of them.

„Sure"

„Why not." Were the answers.

„Well, okey. Everyone's almost asleep already anyway, so.." Jaejoong agreed.

They opened a 1986 year Paris' whine and poured it in four elegant glasses, while the lights were still dim. The whole place was romantic and a bit cheesy, but calm.

Four grown men started drinking whine and talking about almost everything. After two more hours, Jaejoong and Yunho had reached to the kitchen – the only ones almost sober – ALMOST. Junsu was almost asleep on the coush and Yoochun sat next to him, trying out his flirting tactics.

Until suddenly Junsu grabbed Yoochun's collar fiercly and pulled him into a kiss. Jaejoong and Yunho gulped in unison.

„Wow, I never thought Junsu would have the guts to do this.." Jaejoong whispered, holding the whine-glass infront of his mouth, which was a classical sign of him being a little tipsy.

They two heard light footsteps coming downstairs. Moobin was yawning and whiping his eyes. He stopped right behind the make-out scene and opened his eyes fully. His jaw almost dropped to the floor. Jaejoong ran to him and covered his eyes, but Moobin pulled away.

„Jaejoong-hyung? What are they doing?" he questioned, watching up to a slightly drunken man standing next to him.

„Well," Jaejoong kneeled a bit until he reached Moobin's ear, „That's called kissing. Usually a boy kisses a girl, you know." Jaejoong pointed out, just in case.

„But.. they're both men. Why are they still kissing?" Moobin's eyes were glued to the scene.

Jaejoong blushed, sighing :"Well.. because they are in love with each other. If you truely love somebody, then the gender doesn't matter at all.." he smiled.

„B-but.. isn't it wrong for a boy to kiss another boy? Umma.. umma always said it was against The Bible.." Moobin was clueless.

„Well.. the Bible says that you have to love everybody, so I think it's okey. Do you think it's gross?" Jaejoong questioned.

„No.. it's not gross.. but it's weird." Moobin said, walking to the bathroom.

„Wow, you took it like a real umma!" Yunho laughed and walked to Jaejoong, holding his whineglass.

„And I have to go.. it's getting late." He said, handing Jaejoong the glass.

„Aww, Yunnie, don't go. Then I'll be stuck here with these two horny duckies." Jaejoong said, hugging the man, almost spilling his whine.

„Well. I'll just stay a while then.." Yunho grinned and nuzzled his cheek onto Jaejoong's. 'Oh god, he smells good. He smells just like Jaejoong.' Yunho smiled.

Moobin walked out of the bathroom, seeing now two couples hugging each other in the TV room. He payed no attention to them and headed towards his room to get some sleep.

Jaejoong ended up in his room, Yunho on the couch and the newly – Yoosu couple in the vacant guest-room.

In the middle of the night Jaejoong heard crying coming from one of the rooms. Inhwan had a nightmare. The man took him into his arms and cradled into a deep slumber again. Soon Moobin joined them in Jaejoongs bed and the oldest felt happyness swelling up from him.

At 12 o'clock, Jaejoong finally woke. He took a deep breath and exhaled again. Inhwan was already awake, playing with his thumbs, but Moobin curled himself more into his blanket and fell asleep again.

Jaejoong went downstairs to find a half-naked Yunho spread all over the couch. 'Wow, I haven't even realized Yunho had such hot muscles. What the hell am I thinking about? He's my freakin' best friend!' Jaejoong giggled into his hand and released Inhwan from his grip, who ran towards the man on his couch.

„Wapppppaa!"Inhwan grinned against Yunho's cheek, which was getting wet because the child was drooling. Yunho woke and pulled Inhwan onto his lap and played tip-tap-toe, until Jaejoong cleaned the TV room-area and headed to the kitchen.

„Are we getting something to eat or do we have to go out for lunch?" Yunho grinned, when Jaejoong turned around.

The man was tucked into his blanket, Inhwan in his arms.

Jaejoong giggled.

„Okey, boys. What do you want for breakfast?" Jaejoong touched Inhwan's nose, when Yunho put him onto his lap and sat down behind the kitchen table.

„Cereal?" Yunho asked, watching Inhwan, who nodded.

Soon, the rest of the family joined them. Just an ordinary morning – a family eating cereal and chatting behind the vast dining-table, that was usually neglated.

„When's your wife coming back?" Changmin asked suddenly, putting a huge spoonfull of cereal into his mouth.

„Well.. today. At nine. And the she'll go to Japan for some photo-shoot." Jaejoong answered.

The dining-table grew quiet.

Jaejoong smiled in return of Yunho's gaze.

The eating continued and soon - chatting, too.

Yunho and Yoochun had to go to the office soon, so they left. And Junsu had some work to do in their restaurant plus Minnie had evening classes.

The house emptied again.

„What do you want to do, Bin?" Jaejoong asked again, as usual.

„Let's have a picnic! Here – in the garden. And play soccer. And .. and.. swing and.." Moobin was energized again.

„Kekeke, okey, Bin." Jaejoong laughed.

The day flung by as they played and laughed in the garden.

Soon, it grew dark and they moved back inside. Moobin was watching TV and Jaejoong reading a book, when they heard the door open – Honey was once again, talking to one of her girlfriends.

„Yes, I still have the ship, darling. Yes, I love you too.." Honey went upstairs to the blue guest room and yelled as loud as she could :"WHERE'S THE SHIP!"

She stormed back downstairs and stood before the couch.

„Where is my ship?" She demanded, arms on her hips.

„Well.. there's been an accident.." Jaejoong said, putting down his cook-book.

„WHAT?" She shrieked.

„It was broken." Jaejoong simply answered.

„I-it was me.. I broke it.. I am very sorry.." Moobin said, standing on his feet and lowering his head.

SLAM! She smacked the boy's face. Before Moobin could react, there was another slam. Jaejoong hit Honey. It was more light then her own kick, but it was still hard.

„What are you doing, Jaejoong!" she screamed.

„Don't you ever hit my children again!" he warned. Jaejoong looked like he was going to kill somebody any minute.

She softened her gaze, almost afraid : "I'm sorry Moobin. I souldn't of done that. Are you alright?" She touched the red spot on the boys face and he jerked.

„Are we even?" she smiled almost evilly.

Moobin nodded, touching his burning skin.

Honey went upstairs to take another phone-call.

„OMO, are you alright?!?!?" Jaejoong turned to Moobin.

„Here, let's get you a pack of ice." The boy was shaking and so were Jaejoong's hands, when they put the ice-pack onto Moobin's cheek carefully.

„I'm sooo sorry. It souldn't of happened. I'm soo sorry." Jaejoong started crying.

Moobin wanted to dye. It was his fault in the first place – he broke the ship and he's responsible. So why was Jaejoong crying?

„Umma.. don't cry.." Moobin said, wiping the tears with his thumb.

„I'm sorry, Bin. Once I start, I can't just quit." Jaejoong laughed, pressing the ice-pack further onto Moobin's cheek.

„I'm sorry, umma. I didn't mean to broke the ship." Moobin said silently.

„You know I hated that thing.." Jaejoong giggled.

After they brushed their teeth together – Inhwan, Moobin and Jaejoong, they all went to their seperate bedrooms. It felt so cold next to the snoring woman at the other side of the bed, so in the middle of the night Jaejoong tiptoed to Inhwan's room, took the boy and went to Moobin's room.

„Mmnh.." the half-sleeping boy mumbled.

„Bin? Can we sleep here tonight? It was kind of weird sleeping alone in my bed" Jaejoong giggled.

„Heh, sure, umma, Inhwan." Bin smiled and pulled his blanket up for Jaejoong and Inhwan to scoop between the warm covers.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Jaejoong woke up pretty early, to make breakfast for his lovely children.

„Wumma..?" Inhwan mumbled, but turned to his other side and fell asleep again, just like that.

Jaejoong smiled and headed to the kitchen.

'So, today Honey is going to Japan.' Jaejoong sighed and prepared a biiig omlet that was enough for everyone.

„Good morning, darling!" Honey yelled and Jaejoong almost pissed his pants because of the loud intrudion.

„Hey, Honey." The man smiled and motioned her wife to sit.

Honey took seat and started reading the newspaper.

„Mm, Honey, what time are you getting on an airplane? We want to send you off, you know.." Jaejoong stopped his actions for a second.

„That's not neccessary, darling. I already have a ride." She didn't take off her gaze from the newspaper.

„Aww.. that's too bad." Jaejoong pouted.

„So, what are you guys doing today?" Honey suddnely asked.

„Well, I have to go to work, so I'm going to take the kids to Yunho's. He's vacant today." Jaejoong simply answered.

„Are you seriously letting them stay with that creep?" Honey questioned arrogantly.

„Yunho's not a creep!" Jaejoong protested, raising his voice.

„Please, stop." He said, before Honey could say anything.

„Hmpf." Was the answer he got.

Inhwan crawled downstairs.

„Wumma!" he shrieked.

„Okey.. that thing is seriously pissing me off, when he's calling me." Honey pointed to the crawling boy.

„He's not calling you." Jaejoong answered coldly.

Jaejoong took Inhwan into his arms again and rubbed their noses together.

„Good morning, my precious." He smiled.

„Gwoo mwoonin' umma!" Inhwan smiled.

„Do you want to eat an omlet for breakfast, Inhwan?"

„Wuhuuh" the boy nodded.

„I can't belive you understand what he's talking about." Honey sounded discusted.

Jaejoong gave her a cold glare. She'd been more arrogant lately.

„Let's eat upstairs, shall we? And let's make Moobin a breakfast in bed, what do you think, Inhwan?" Jaejoong asked.

„Wookey."

After eaten and changed, Moobin, Inhwan and Jaejoong left.

Jaejoong's work should have ended at 9, but hs decided to leave two hours earlier, to make Yunho and the kids dinner.

After Jaejoong finished his job, he headed straight to Yunho's house and saw Moobin studying Korean.

„Yunho is a good teacher." The boy giggled, burrying his nose into a book.

„What have you done with my Moobin?" Jaejoong laughed, resting his figure onto the doordrame.

„Noothiiing!" Yunho said with an angelic voice. He was holding Inhwan on his lap in the kitchen and they were putting together a Bamby-puzzle.

„Awww, you two are so cute together!" Jaejoong squealed and hugged them both from behind.

„WUMMMMA!" Inhwan laughed.

After an hour they were all full and ready to go home, because Inhwan was throwing tantrums again, which meant that he was sleepy.

„Bye, Yun!" they all waved.

„Bye, darlings!" Yunho waved back.

It took 7 minutes to ride home. When they entered their house, Jaejoong heard a screaming voice from upstairs.

„Hey, Bin. Take Inhwan and go watch TV, please." Moobin did as he was told and Jaejoong set foot upstairs to where the funny noises were coming from.

More screaming that resembled Honey's.

The voices were coming from Moobin's room. Jaejoong quietly pushed the door open and his eyes grew as wide as they could. The two bodies stopped moving. Honey covered her breasts :" Darling, it's not wat it looks like..!" She said and started walking towards Jaejoong.

The said man took the necessary stuff for Moobin and left the room, pulling the door closed with a bang.

„SHIT! He wasn't supposed to come home that early!" Honey yelled.

Jaejoong went to Inhwan's room and got his stuff also.

Reaching downstairs, he took Inhwan onto his arm :"Hey, guys, let's go for a ride." Jaejoong tried to smile.

Moobin was a little scared – Jaejoong had a blank expression onto his fashade.

„Okey, umma." Moobin said and took his little brothers other hand.

Jaejoong quietly buckled Inhwan's belt and started the engine.

He had no idea, where they would go. He knew he just had to get away from there. Away from Honey. He felt like his soul was pooling onto the leather seat of his Hummer. Jaejoong had to strain himself for not to cry.

Soon, Moobin and Inhwan fell asleep on the backseat of the yellow car.

Jaejoong pulled a strang of hair away from his face. What was he going to do, now?

After 3 hours of driving in the dark city (it was about 2 o'clock in the morning) Jaejoong reached a farmiliar house. It was Yunho's. He had no idea, how'd they got there. But he knew, they were there and the kids had to sleep somewere.

„Moobin.." he whispered, when he had pulled the car onto the lawn.

„Bin, wake up.. Let's get you in Yunho's house. Okey?" Jaejoong smiled, when he saw Moobin's sleeping figure. He looked peaceful and cute.

Yawn. „Okey.." the boy mumbled.

.........................

Yunho shrouded himself in the blanket more, when he heard his doorbell ring.

„Aah?! Can't a man get some sleep?" he mumbled, opening the door.

His eyes grew twice as large, when he saw his three most precious boys behind his door.

„What are..?" Yunho asked.

„Yunho.. can we stay here for the night?" Jaejoong asked with a trembling voice.

„Sure-sure. Come in." Yunho motioned his hand for them to come in.

„Moobin, you know the guest-room no. 5, right?" Yunho asked, getting a nod in response.

„Well, you and Inhwan can sleep in there tonight, is that okey?"

„Mm, yup." Moobin answered, rubbing his eye.

Jaejoong showed them, where the bathroom was and after the kids had brushed their teeth, Jaejoong sang them asleep once again.

Yunho stood behind the kids' door and was worried as hell.

'Why in the world are they at 2, behind my door? What the heck happened? And why does Jaejoong look so miserable?' Yunho rubbed the back of his head and sighed, until the kid's door opened, revealing a sad Jaejoong.

„Do you want to talk about it?" Yunho said quietly, walking downstairs.

Jaejoong started sobbing next to Yunho.

„I'm sorry. For wanting your help again."

„It's okey, Boo. You know I'm always there for you." They'd reached the kitchen/ TV room area. (Yunho's house had the same basic rooms that Jaejoong's house had. Well, that's because Jaejoong designed it, kekeke! :3 )

Yunho pulled the crying Jaejoong into his embrace.

„Tell me everything." He said after a while.

Jaejoong pulled away from Yunho a little, to see his face.

„Well.. it started when me and Honey adopted Bin and Inhwan." Jaejoong sighed, looking on the right side of them.

„Well, Honey has been acting very weird since then. The change was subtle at first, but then she started getting just mean to the children. And today when we went home.. *sob* she was having *sob* sex in Moobin's bed *more sobbing*" Jaejoong lowered his head, tears running down his cheeks.

„WHAT?!" Yunho couldn't move.

„She did what? In where?!"

„She had freaking SEX IN MOOBIN'S BED! With the freaking ugly dude who gave her the fugly ship in the bottle!" Jaejoong screamed.

Yunho stood still. WHAT?!

He hugged Jaejoong again.

„I'm sorry Boo.." he whispered into Jaejoong's hair, brshing his fingers through the black locks.

After a while, Jaejoong spoke again :"What am I going to do now, Yun? I mean, we have no place to stay, we have practically no money, we have nothing!" Jaejoong burried his face into the curve of Yunho's neck.

„W-well.. would you.. like to live with me?" Yunho suggested.

„What?" Jaejoong pulled away slightly.

„Well, I have a huge house with 6 bedrooms that I share with noone at all, so.. Will you?" Yunho smiled.

„Really?" Jaejoong smiled back.

„Really-really."

Thudump. Yunho's heartbeat sped up. Thudump. Thudump.

He looked into Jaejoong's watery eyes. Thudump. (okey, that's annoying :D)

The said man gazed back. Thudump.

„Jaejoong.. Boo.. I have something to tell you.." Yunho sighed, taking his time.

„Boo.. I.. I'm.." He couldn't find the right words.

Instead, Yunho pulled Jaejoong into him and locked their lips. The world seemed to spin around for both of them. Yunho was an expert-kisser. Jaejoong's lips parted and Yunho pushed his tongue in. They batteled for dominance, until Jaejoong was almost out of breath and gave up. The tip on the taller one's tongue caressed the cavities of Jaejoong's mouth and the smaller one gave out a moan.

„Mmng, Yun.." Jaejoong started. „What are we.. doing?" he whispered.

Yunho let go :" Umm.. kissing?" he saw Jaejoong's flushed face.

After a moment of awkward silence, Yunho started to talk again :

„Jaejoong, I'm.. *sigh* I'm in love with you." Yunho held his breath, waiting for Jaejoong's answer.

„Please say something." He pleaded.

„I.. I.." Jaejoong kissed Yunho again. This time it was more passionate, with roaming of hands and more moans. Jaejoong's tears had stopped falling. He felt as if he was flying. The love of his life – secret love – liked him! „WEEEEEE!" Jaejoong shrieked in his mind, like a schoolgirl.

Somehow they ended up in the kitchen, Jaejoong pressed onto the counter-table, moaning into Yunho's kisses. In a swift movement, Jaejoong's V-cut cardigtan pooled onto the floor soundlessly. Yunho nibbled the other one's neck, while Jaejoong's hands traveled around Yunho's abdomen. Each of them moaned. Yunho found one of Jaejoong's nipples and sucked at it, licking the tip before turning towards the other one and doing the same. Jaejoong croached his spine.

„NGH, Yun..!" he exhaled sharply. Yunho smiled against Jaejoong's hot skin.

The smaller one covered his flushed face, when Yunho opened his zipper and started pumping his manhood through his boxers. „Ah..! NNg..!" (I've seriously watched too much yaoi-manga, sorry about the „noises") Jaejoong whispered, when Yunho licked the tip on his member. The brown-haired man kissed the tip and took it into his mouth fully. „AHH!" Jaejoong shrieked, his head shooting back, almost hitting the kitchen-ware behind him. Jaejoong grabbed a fistfull of Yunho's hair, moving along with Yunho's bobbing. „Ahh, fuck Yunho..!" Jaejoong was panting hard.

„I.. I'm about to.." Jaejoong started, when Yunho pulled himself away from Jaejoong's member.

Jaejoong pouted and Yunho laughed at him.

„You're so needy, umma.." Yunho grinned.

„Ah.. „ Jaejoong had no interest in protesting, he pulled Yunho into a harsh kiss, pulling his legs around the other one's hips.

Yunho travelled down from Jaejoong's mouth to his neck and sucked at it, making a petit hickey on the flesh. „Ow," Jaejoong whined, pushing his eyes closed.

Yunho exhaled into the other one's ear, making him shudder.

„Don't.. don't tease, Yun.." Jaejoong threatened.

Jaejoong pushed his big toes into Yunho's PJ-shorts and pulled them down.

Yunho started laughing, when he felt the friction betheen the fabric and Jaejoong.

The smaller one stopped : „Yun, I have no idea what to do." He blushed even more than before.

„Me neither." Yunho giggled.

„WHAAT?!" Jaejoong shrieked, when Yunho pulled him in for another heated kiss. His hands travelled behind Yunho's neck and Yunho pulled Jaejoong's legs around his waist again. The smaller one felt sharp pain in his spine, when he was hit onto the kitchen-cabinet harshly.

„Sorry Boo.. I can't wait anymore." Yunho mumbled, pushing two fingers into Jaejoong's entrance.

The smaller man shrieked in pain and started tremoring.

„I'm sorry.." Yunho whispered into his ear and kissed it.

He sucked the skin, where he'd left the small hickey, making it almost three times bigger.

„Ngh, that's good.." Jaejoong groaned. Yunho added a third finger and Jaejoong stiffened.

„Yun.. it hurts.. it really hurts.." he whispered.

„I'm sorry, Boo." Yunho apologized once again, kissing the man. The fingers left the instant Jaejoong relaxed his muscles.

Yunho pushed his member through the tight ring of muscles slowly. Jaejoong yelled out loud, face flushed and sweat covering his whole body. They stayed like that, unmoving for a while, until Jaejoong got used to the intrudion of his body.

„M—move!" Jaejoong said suddenly.

„Aren't you a fisty one, umma." Yunho laughed and almost pulled himself out, just to push himself back into Jaejoong once more. Their bodies were moving synchronically, skin touching skin, sweat coveing both of them.

„I'm going to come, Boo.." Yunho whispered and kissed Jaejoong passionately after a while of intense moaning.

„Mnng.." Jaejoong shrieked at the wet penetration of his hole. He cummed onto his and Yunho's tummies and pulled the taller one into a hug.

„Don't let go, Yun.." Jaejoong whispered into Yunho's hair.

„I will never.." Yunho smiled, nuzzling into his lover more than he already was.

Yunho almost dozed off, when he felt a light push on his shoulders.

„Yun, we should clean ourselves. Bin and Inhwan are going to wake up, soon. And I don't think it'll be a pretty sight in the morning – two men having sex on the kitchen counter." Jaejoong giggled, covering his mouth.

„You're right, Boo." Yunho pulled himself out of Jaejoong.

„Let's go and wash ourselves." He took Jaejoong's hand, wiggling his eyebrows.

„Just washing, Yun!" Jaejoong threatened with a mommy-face.

„You're so cute when you're all mommy, Boo.." Yunho smiled and hugged the naked man.

After a 2-hour censored shower-session, Jaejoong reached to the kitchen, all tidied up.

Moobin headed downstairs and yawned.

„G'mooornging, ummma~!" he sang again.

„Good morning, little one. And PLEASE talk as your age." Jaejoong glared, rubbing his butt, which was really killing him after three and a half ronds of „washing up" with Yunho.

The said man flew into the kitchen, hugging Jaejoong from behind.

„Good mooorninng ummmah!" he, too, sang.

„Oh my gosh, what is wrong with my family." Jaejoong laughed, making some sandwitches for breakfast.

Yunho got Inhwan, who was fighting with his blankets in his room again.

They sat down and ate their first real breakfast as a real family.

'I love my family' Moobin thought, as he hugged every one of them in his mind.

THE END!

(Actually, theres' the second „volume")


End file.
